


Magical Combat

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Magical Combat

The room was dark, but Dipper’s desires were darker. He was here for sex. Sex of the incest kind. He knew she was here somewhere (Mabel, of course, his sister), but where was she?

Bed?

No!

Under the bed?

No!

Closet?

Suspicious… but no!

“Hahaha!” laughter came from the growing lump on the bed.

Of course! He hadn’t searched the covers! Dipper prepared his body for an attack. But Mabel just stood and crossed her arms. She had an evil smile and he shuddered.

“Why have you come to my room Dipper? You are my brother and have no business here!”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I am here for you!” he said, patting his donger.

Mabel smirked at first, but she gasped when his donger turned into a love muscle, flexing against his pants. He put his hands on his hips and smirked back. He was pleased at her reaction to his thundersword.

But then Mabel smiled again. She began speaking an incantation:

_ With a bit of spit, _

_ And a wave of my hair, _

_ I'll conjure it, _

_ And you will soon despair! _

_ Here it comes, _

_ As scary as long, _

_ Bigger than a chum’s, _

_ MY KING KONG SCHLONG! _

Lightning crackered from nowhere and Dipper covered his eyes. His heart beat with fear. He knew that spell. The One-Eyed Witch had taught it to them while showing them her snakes. The result had scarred it out of his memory until now.

Mabel’s meat-meister was terrifying when he finally looked. She cackled as her new lap rocket threatened to fire with every bob. But Dipper was no quitter. He knew spells too!

_ With a wave of my fuck wand, _

_ And a nod at my choad, _

_ I’ll now have a blonde, _

_ Along with my load. _

_ With our tan bananas, _

_ You’ll be outgunned, _

_ This isn't Havana, _

_ But our pistons will leave you stunned. _

Pacifica fell out of a portal behind him. She was naked, but aggressive. She knew why she had been summoned, a single-barreled-hand-action of her own pointing forwards thanks to magic. Dipper had known he would need her one day.

Mabel took hold of her purple-helmeted warrior of love and laughed. “Come get me then!”

Dipper and Pacifica looked at each other. They nodded. Grabbing their wang doodles, they charged at her. Incest would be had that day, no matter who won.


End file.
